Derniers instants
by Sofya29
Summary: One-shot. Tout ce que Damon avait fait, il l'avait fait par amour pour Elena. Et s'il devait se sacrifier pour elle, il le ferait sans hésiter.


Voici mon tout premier one-shot sur la série _Vampire Diaries_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. L'histoire se déroule après la saison 3.

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **_Vampire Diaries_ appartient à L. J. Smith, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson et la CW.

_**Derniers instants**_

Qui pouvait le juger ? Après tout, tout ce que Damon avait fait, il l'avait fait par amour pour Elena. Et s'il devait se sacrifier pour elle, il le ferait sans hésiter.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Elena s'était transformée en vampire. Même si la transition avait été difficile pour elle, elle se contrôlait de mieux en mieux et pouvait se trouver en présence d'humains. Elle et Damon se trouvaient tous les deux à l'entrée de la forêt. C'était un raccourci pour aller à l'hôpital où des poches de sang les attendaient. Mais c'est lorsque Damon vit la lune dans le ciel qu'il comprît. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'une meute de loup-garous c'était installée à Mystic Falls et cette nuit était la nuit la plus dangereuse pour les vampires. Cette nuit était une nuit de pleine lune.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté qu'Elena l'accompagne ? S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit, le hurlement d'un loup-garou. Elena le regarda effrayée. Tous les deux savaient ce que ça voulait dire. Un loup n'était pas loin d'eux. Les pas de la créature se rapprochèrent rapidement. S'ils fuyaient maintenant, ils se feraient remarquer. Damon attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et ils allèrent se cacher à plusieurs mètres derrière un arbre. Il fit signe à Elena de se taire et écouta attentivement. Le loup se rapprochait d'eux de plus en plus vite. Damon regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux. Il fallait qu'il la protège.

« Tu vas rentrer à la maison le plus vite possible, lui dit-il. »

Elena écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire.

« Je ne partirai pas sans toi. »

Damon lui attrapa les épaules.

« Elena, fais ce que je te dis. Cours le plus vite possible et rentre à la maison. »

La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Il ne m'arrivera rien, tenta de la rassurer Damon. Je te le promet. Maintenant cours. »

Elena partit en direction de la maison des Salvatore, tandis que Damon se dirigea vers le loup-garou. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps pour qu'Elena puisse s'échapper. Il courut plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce qu'il le vit enfin.

« Hé ! Cria-t-il. »

Le loup se retourna et le regarda en grognant. C'est ça, pensa Damon, concentre-toi sur moi. Le loup s'apprêta à s'élancer sur le vampire, lorsque tout à coup il retint sa course et courut vers la direction opposée. Non ! Il avait surement dû entendre Elena. Damon se lança à sa poursuite à toute vitesse. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, rattraper le loup et le tuer avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Elena. Au bout d'un moment, il le vit. Il était prêt à attaquer la jeune fille. Sans hésiter, Damon courut le plus vite qu'il le pouvait et se plaça devant Elena.

« Damon ! Cria la jeune fille. »

Le vampire lâcha un hurlement de douleur. Le loup venait de le mordre à la jambe. La douleur était tellement violente, qu'il crut un instant que sa jambe allait être arrachée. Il rassembla ses forces, attrapa le loup qui refusait de le lâcher et le lança violemment contre un rocher. Il ne prit pas le temps de vérifier s'il était toujours en vie. Il prit Elena dans ses bras et partit le plus vite possible de cette forêt tant qu'il en avait encore la force. En à peine une minute, ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de la maison des Salvatore. Damon relâcha Elena et tomba à genoux en grimaçant. Sa jambe lui faisait de plus en plus mal. La jeune fille s'accroupit à côté de lui et releva le bas de son pantalon pour voir les dégâts. La blessure semblait s'infecter de secondes en secondes.

« Oh non, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle leva les yeux vers l'escalier, entendant du bruit à l'étage.

« Stefan ! Appela-t-elle. »

Ce dernier descendit. Voyant la scène devant lui, il se précipita vers son frère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

-On s'est fait attaquer par un loup-garou, répondit Elena. »

Damon se releva difficilement, mais tenta de cacher la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps tremblait.

« Après le coup qu'il a reçut, commença-t-il, je suis sûr que cette saleté de loup n'a pas survécu. Au moins, on sera tranquille.

-Damon...

-Arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement Stefan. Je vais bien. »

Il se dirigea vers le salon, faisant comme si tout allait bien. Il était hors de question que son frère ou Elena le voient entrain de mourir. Il fit quelques pas, mais sa tête se mit à lui tourner. Il posa sa main tremblante sur le mur, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se faisait mordre par un loup-garou, mais cette fois-ci, il avait l'impression que le mal se propageait de plus en plus vite. Il tomba en avant. Il entendit Elena et Stefan l'appeler, mais leurs voix semblaient lointaines. Et tout à coup, l'obscurité l'envahit.

**~00~**

Damon ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormit pendant des heures. Le rêve qu'il avait fait lui revint alors à l'esprit.

Il se trouvait en 1864 et il était humain. Il assistait au bal des fondateurs. Il voyait Katherine danser avec Stefan. Toute la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti pendant plus d'un siècle refit surface. Stefan. Pour Katherine, il n'avait toujours que Stefan. Pourquoi l'avait-elle choisit lui ? Damon l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que tout. Il était même prêt à renoncer à sa vie d'humain pour elle et devenir un vampire. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle quand il l'aperçut. Elena était là elle aussi et elle avait l'air si triste. Damon la dévisagea. Comment pouvait-elle se trouvait ici ? C'était impossible. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit. Elle lui demandait de ne pas abandonner, de ne pas mourir. Et même s'il savait que c'était impossible, il lui promit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Parce que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la voir sourire à nouveau.

Son rêve s'était terminé ainsi. Il lâcha un petit rire. Même dans ses rêves, il était incapable de tenir ses promesses. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir et au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit. Elena entra et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

« Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Damon lui sourit. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse abattre devant elle. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter d'avantage. Il lui prit la main et la serra légèrement.

« Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je suis tellement désolée. Si j'avais été plus rapide, j'aurais pu...

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si je devais recommencer, je le referai. L'important, c'est que tu n'aies rien. »

Des larmes coulèrent le long de la joue de la jeune fille. C'était vrai, il ne regrettait rien. Et s'il devait mourir pour qu'elle reste en vie, il était prêt à mourir.

« Où est Stefan ? Demanda Damon.

-En bas, avec Bonnie. Ils essayent de trouver un moyen de te guérir. »

Damon acquiesça. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Bonnie puisse l'aider. Il aurait même pensé qu'elle aurait été la première à célébrer le jour de sa mort. Soudain, une douleur violente lui parcourut le corps. Il ferma les yeux à peine quelques secondes. Il les réouvrit et vit Katherine à la place d'Elena. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Qu'avait-elle fait à Elena ? Une chose était sûre, quand Katherine revenait dans les parages, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Katherine lui lança un sourire malveillant.

« Katherine.

-Quel dommage, sourit-elle. Mourir en sachant qu'elle ne pourra jamais t'aimer. Qu'elle aimera toujours Stefan. »

Damon sentit sa respiration se saccader. La colère montait en lui. Il savait. Il savait depuis le début qu'Elena aimait Stefan. Mais entendre Katherine le lui dire le rendait furieux.

« Ça sera toujours Stefan, continua-t-elle. »

Hors de lui, il lui sauta dessus. Il lui attrapa le cou et la plaqua contre le mur. Ses veines apparurent sous ses yeux devenus rouges.

« La ferme Katherine !

-Damon ! »

Katherine écarquilla les yeux, suffocante. Mais quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Se n'était pas ce regard malveillant qu'il connaissait. C'est alors qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas Katherine, mais Elena. Il la lâcha tout à coup, effrayé par ce qu'il avait faillit lui faire. Il avait faillit la tuer, pensant que c'était Katherine. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si elle était encore humaine. Il s'éloigna le plus possible, se retrouvant au fond de la pièce.

« Va-t-en ! Dit-il.

-Damon. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, mais Damon lui lança un regard assassin.

« Je suis dangereux, va-t-en ! Cria-t-il. »

Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Mais Elena ne l'écouta pas et s'approcha.

« Il est hors de question que je m'en aille, tu m'entends, dit-elle. Je resterai avec toi. »

La jeune fille était maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui. Damon leva sa main doucement vers elle, de peur de lui faire du mal. Il lui dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux et lui caressa la joue. Ses forces recommencèrent à l'abandonner et il se sentit tomber par terre. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans son lit. Elena était assise près de lui et lui tenait la main. Malgré son sourire, il voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

« Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis désolée, Bonnie n'a rien trouvé. »

Damon acquiesça. Même si Bonnie était une puissante sorcière, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Le seul qui pouvait l'aider était mort et de toute façon, il était sûr que Klaus refuserait de l'aider une nouvelle fois.

« On finira bien par trouver un autre hybride, mi-vampire, mi-loup-garou, qui voudra bien me sauver, sourit-il. »

Elena se leva et s'allongea à côté de lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Damon la prit dans ses bras et elle posa la tête sur son torse. Elle n'était pas prête à le laisser partir, pas maintenant. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Il y a un an, elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais petit à petit, Damon avait réussit à avoir une place importante dans son cœur et elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer sa vie sans lui. Si seulement les choses avaient pu être différentes. S'il ne lui avait pas fait oublier leur première rencontre, peut-être que tout aurait été différent entre eux. Elle lui en avait voulu et s'était tournée vers Stefan. Stefan représentait une sécurité, il avait été là quand elle en avait eu besoin après la mort de ses parents. Mais Damon. Damon était une partie tellement importante de sa vie. Quand elle était près de lui, elle pouvait ressentir cette passion dévorante, un amour sincère qui lui faisait peur. Elle avait peur de se laisser totalement aller face à ses sentiments.

« J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes, dit Damon, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. »

Elena releva les yeux vers lui et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait plus avoir peur de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait perdu trop de temps. Si seulement elle avait pu comprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard tout ce que Damon représentait pour elle. Ils s'éloignèrent lentement l'un de l'autre. Ses larmes coulèrent de plus en plus.

« Je t'aime, lui dit-elle. »

Damon lui sourit tendrement. Peu importe si s'était vrai ou non, il voulait seulement profiter de ce dernier moment avec elle. Il la serra dans ses bras un peu plus fort et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il essuya délicatement les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. La douleur devenait de plus en plus violente. Il savait que c'était bientôt la fin.

« Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il à bout de force.

-Damon, non. »

Pas maintenant, pensa-t-elle. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne devait pas.

« Je t'aime, dit-il. »

Il ferma les yeux une dernière fois. Il l'entendait appeler son nom, le suppliant de ne pas mourir. Mais sa voix se fit de plus en plus lointaine. Il comprit alors ce qu'avait pu ressentir Rose lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait plus peur, puisque lui aussi venait de passer ses derniers instants au paradis auprès de la femme qu'il aimait.

_**Fin**_


End file.
